Not Idly do the Leaves of Lorien Fall
by NarutoCraze
Summary: Coming to the plains of Rohan, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are in search of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Though along the way, the remaining fellowship is parted by certain events, certain events that could destroy them all;and the people that they meet
1. The Coming to Rohan

A chill wind blew as the sun rose above the plains of Rohan. No noise was heard throughout the lonely fields. It sat empty, undisturbed. Only the wind shook the tall grass that was as far as the eye could see. A blue sky began to show as the grey parted.  
  
Upon a hill of stone, Aragorn lay, listening silently to the ground's cries. For they were not the only ones who had came to Rohan. Many leagues ahead, the band of Uruk-hai, who held the two young hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin captive, had marched through Rohan, trampling whatever was in their way. The ground cried to Aragorn, confused at the many unknown footsteps that had crossed on them during the long, cold night.  
  
Aragorn sat motionless. Gimli thought, because of the weary night and days they had before them, he had fallen asleep by accident. Legolas stood, shading his elven eyes, searching the lands as far as he could see. He knew they were behind; too behind to catch up with the Uruk- hai. Though, with his heavy heart, he did not despair. For he trusted his leader, Aragorn, and would follow him to the end of his days.  
  
Finally, Aragorn sprang from the stone, startling Gimli. His expression was grim.  
  
"They are many leagues away. For we have fallen behind. Alas! If we fasten our pace through Rohan, we shall close the gap between us."  
  
Aragorn knew, deep in his heart, that the hobbits were still alive; or was it hope, that lead him to these thoughts. Was it hope that clouded his eyes from the truth? It had been four days since the hobbits capture. They had traveled through Emyn Muil night and day, stopping shortly once. Aragorn had not gotten sleep since before they were on the shores of the Anduin, before the attack of the Uruk-hai, before the capture of Merry and Pippin, before Frodo left the fellowship to travel to Mordor alone (though, he did not go alone because of his friend, Samwise Gamgee), and... before the passing of Boromir, man of Gondor, son of Denethor, watcher and keeper of Minas Tirith. As weary as the ranger was, he continued forth, pushing harder to reach the hobbits, to save them from torment and death. He continued:  
  
"Though, something troubles me. The land of Rohan cries to me in confusion. It does not know of the Uruk-hai, but it tells me of horsemen, galloping through the plains. Though, they are also leagues away to the North, the path we must go to catch up with the Uruk-hai, and our friends."  
  
Legolas strained his blue eyes, searching. He turned from side to side, trying to find something, anything.  
  
"I do not see them. I do not see nothing, save the grass and few trees abroad this empty land. Are there no men settled in Rohan?" Legolas asked inquisitively. Since he was from the forest of Mirkwood, he knew little of the lands to the South, save Mordor.  
  
"The men of Riddermark. Though, they belong to the city of Edoras, some leagues away from where we stand." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Aragorn?" Gimli interrupted roughly, "Do the riders play a part in our journey? I think not. They have nothing to do neither with us, and us nor to them. We need not to worry about these horsemen."  
  
"That you are wrong, my good dwarf." Aragorn replied.  
  
"These horsemen could mean little or great to us. They may help us and be allies. For I have been in these lands before and know the people. These could be horsemen from Edoras or Gondor, which could aid us because I am friends with the king of Edoras, Theoden, and I know the leader of Gondor, Denethor. Yet, they may be riders of Mordor, evil men that serve the dark lord. Unfortunately, we have spies all around us. We can trust only ourselves, friends, and allies if we make them along the way. These horsemen, right now, play a key role in our journey. We may need them, so do not be stubborn or ignorant, my friend. Alas! We have stayed too long. Already time is wasted. Let us continue! Come Gimli! Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn quickly sped off north, following the path of the Uruk- hai. All morning, the three companions traveled through the lonely Rohan, in search of their friends. Throughout the chill day, Aragorn and his company ran through the land of Riddermark, gaining more on the Uruk-hai. As the day progressed, so did they. Eventually, nightfall came, but still they pushed forward. Only once did they stop for a rest.  
  
Finally, morning came once again. Another sun rose, and still the Uruk-hai held their lead above the three. Legolas quickly ran to the top of a hill. Looking out, he smelled and tasted the air.  
  
"A Red sun rises...blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said, worry upon his face. But Aragorn pressed forward, reassuring his companions that they would find their friends and to not despair; especially when hope was needed the most at this time.  
  
  
  
Running ahead of the others, Aragorn was looking to his sides, looking for any sign of their two friends. Suddenly, a small object, gleaming in the bright sun, now straight above them, caught Aragorn's eye.  
  
"A sign..." Aragorn's voice drifted off.  
  
"Legolas! Gimli! Come quick! I have found something that belongs to them!"  
  
Legolas and Gimli sped up to meet Aragorn. When they reached him, they, too, saw it.  
  
"Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said, as his heart's weight seemed to lift.  
  
"They may yet still be alive." Legolas replied with relief, though, knowing this was only a small sign, nothing more.  
  
In Aragorn's hand laid the brooch of a Lorien leaf, which was given to the hobbits as a gift from the Lady of the Wood, which held their elven cloaks together at the neck.  
  
"Then they are still alive? Oh! Bless the hobbits!" Gimli cried, happy with the finding.  
  
"I do not know." Aragorn said with uncertainness.  
  
"I am not sure." Aragorn said, his voice trailing.  
  
So? Did you like the first chapter? PLEASE R&R! ^_^Check out my other stories also! "The Becoming of a King" and again PLEASE R&R this story!!! Thank you. 


	2. The Rohan Riders

"Then they are still alive? Oh! Bless the hobbits!" Gimli cried, happy with the finding.  
  
"I do not know." Aragorn said with uncertainness. "I am not sure," he continued, his voice trailing.  
  
With this finding, hope was renewed in all of them. Though, Aragorn knew this was but a little finding. With his guess, this was thrown upon the ground, at least four days ago; for it was not enough, they were too behind. However, he did not share his thoughts with the other two, he wanted for their hopes and faith to stay up.  
  
  
  
Legolas, however, guessed the ranger's thoughts. He wanted to despair, his heart burned of the knowing that Merry and Pippin were facing the darkness alone, maybe. He wanted more than ever to save them from the cruelty of Mordor, though, he could not do it alone. Legolas was afraid. He feared for the hobbits, Frodo and Sam, alone on their journey to the Land of Shadows. He feared for Merry and Pippin, not knowing whether they both still live. And he feared for Aragorn and Gimli. He was afraid he would lose them. On this journey, they had become the best of friends. Especially Gimli. What if he lost him? What if he lost Aragorn? What if they fail? So many questions of doubt began entering Legolas's mind.  
  
  
  
Coming upon a hill, Aragorn led them. Suddenly, with no warning, he turned round to them yelling:  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
Aragorn hit the ground, crawling forward on his stomach. Looking ahead of him, he saw what the ground spoke of: horsemen, many horsemen galloping hard on the fields of Rohan. He studied them quickly. Then, he got up and sped to Legolas and Gimli, rounding them up behind a close rock. There they sat, waiting for Aragorn's explanation. Then they heard the hoofs of many horses coming towards them. Suddenly, right beside them they passed. Aragorn looked wide eyed out at the riders, while Legolas and Gimli sat speechless and unmoving. As the last rider passed, Aragorn stood up and walked quickly to the middle of the field where the riders had gone by.  
  
"What news from the North, riders of Rohan?" Aragorn yelled to them.  
  
Immediately, the great horsemen turned in a group to the beckoning of them. Legolas and Gimli quickly joined Aragorn by his side as they waited for the riders to approach. Before they knew it, the horsemen had surrounded them in a small circle; their many bright, sharp spears pointed at them. Aragorn raised his hands up, signaling peace. The tallest of the riders was the first to speak.  
  
"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in Riddermark?"  
  
There was a quick pause.  
  
"Speak quickly!" the leader demanded, his helm gleaming in the sun.  
  
"We track a band of Uruk-hai, westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Give me your names and why you travel in these lands, strangers." the leader commanded to them, the hair flowing freely from his helm shined golden in the sun.  
  
Gimli's dark eyes flashed to the rider; his hand gripping his axe hooked in his belt.  
  
"Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine, and more besides."  
  
The leader of the horsemen turned a hard, cold glance to Gimli.  
  
"Coming to that," the rider said coldly, "the stranger should declare himself first. Yet, I am Eomer, son of Eomund, and am also known as Third Marshal of Riddermark."  
  
"Well, Eomer, son of Eomund," Gimli replied, "I am Gimli, son of Gloin. And next time you meet unknown people in this land, you should mind your tongue; only little wit can excuse you."  
  
Eomer's eyes blazed with rage at the dwarf's remarks. Jumping off his horse and giving his spear to the closest rider to him, he stood directly in front of Gimli. Looking down upon him, he felt disgusted to be in the presence of such an unruly creature, to him.  
  
"I would cut your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer coldly, but proudly replied.  
  
Quick as light, Legolas pulled and arrow from his quiver, setting it upon his bow, and aimed to the men's leader.  
  
"He stands not alone. You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said, angry with the threat made to his friend.  
  
Eomer froze, but Aragorn quickly put things aside. Holding his hand out to Legolas, he motioned for him to ease his bow; Legolas regrettably lowered his bow. Eomer glared at Legolas, but then his attention was drawn to Aragorn.  
  
"You made the wrong decision coming to Rohan. Now please, tell me all of who you are." Eomer said softly.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir to Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. This is Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. And nay, Eomer, son of Eomund. We have a reason for being in Riddermark. As I said before, we are in search of two of our friends that have been taken by a band of Uruk-hai five days ago. We have passed through Emyn Muil on foot to reach Rohan, following their trail."  
  
"You crossed Emyn Muil on foot in five days?" Eomer said, interrupting Aragorn because of astonishment.  
  
Aragorn nodded his head then began again.  
  
"Have you seen the Uruk-hai on your travels across your land?"  
  
"We have. We came upon a group of the foul creatures a night ago. They have been destroyed. All of them."  
  
"Did you see any hobbits with them?" Gimli cried out, forgetting the conversation was between Aragorn and Eomer.  
  
"Hobbits? I do not know what you speak of." Eomer replied confused.  
  
"They would be small children to your eyes."  
  
A pause was for a moment.  
  
"Halflings is what you would you know them as. Were they there?"  
  
Eomer thought for a moment, and then a grim expression came to his face.  
  
"There were no others. Only Uruk-hai and orcs. I saw no halflings. Though, they might have been there, unfortunately. And we did not recognize them. For it was dark and chaos was everywhere."  
  
Fear came into the hearts Aragorn and his companions.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gimli asked sorrowfully, not being able to believe the news from Eomer.  
  
"We left none alive. We piled and burned all who were slain over this hill. Down there!" Eomer pointed to the burning ashes where black smoke rose thick.  
  
Aragorn cast down his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry," Eomer said softly.  
  
No response came from any of the remaining fellowship. For they all could not believe it.  
  
So? I hope you liked the 2nd chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ Check back for the next chapter COMING REALLY SOON! 


	3. The Words of Eomer

Aragorn cast down his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry," Eomer said softly.  
  
No response came from the remaining fellowship. For they all could no believe it.  
  
Legolas stood silently, staring to the ground. Aragorn looked up into the dark eyes Eomer, knowing that he told no lie. Raising his hand to his brow, all hope was lost. Gimli breathed hard, mumbling something under his breath in Dwarven language. The faith in finding the hobbits which was once strong was lost for it seemed all eternity. Eomer saw the distress and sorrow in his new friends' eyes. He turned away, looking out over the plains to the burning pile of nothingness, to him. There was nothing Eomer could do to help anymore, though there was one small deed he could lend them. Immediately, he whistled loudly.  
  
"Hasufel! Arod!" he called loudly, following his whistle.  
  
To their beckoning, the two horses came; Hasufel in the lead of Arod. Hasufel stood tall and proud, a dark, brown, shining coat he had. Behind him came Arod, white and gleaming in the sunlight. Also, wilder than its leader.  
  
"May these horses of Rohan help you along your way. They shall follow you wherever their masters lead them. Hopefully, they shall be better with you than their later masters who were lost in the battle with the Uruk-hai and orcs."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head in thanks to Eomer. For horses is exactly what was needed to travel Rohan. Deep in Aragorn's heart, he knew the hobbits lived. Though, could he convince his mind of what his heart felt? Could he convince his companions of what his heart felt? Or was it desire that clouded his eyes from the truth? Was it desire that yielded his heart to believing that the young, defenseless hobbits actually had escaped the clutches of the Uruk-hai and the attack of the men of Riddermark? Doubt began to overtake everything in his mind; even in the shallows of his heart. Though he was not the only one felt this way.  
  
Legolas could still not convince his self that the hobbits were dead; that their search had all been in vain. For they had failed, they had failed Merry and Pippin. The fellowship had failed. The trust and strength that they had devoted to the remaining of the fellowship had failed. Could this really be happening? It was over. Legolas's mind began to convince his heart that everything, everyone had failed. Doubt crept out of ever dark corner of his mind and had began to seize everything he believed in.  
  
  
  
It seemed Gimli was the only one who believed the hobbits no longer lived. All hope had escaped the dwarf. All strength he had put into the rescuing of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took had been put to rest.  
  
"So it had all been in vain? Everything we had devoted, it has all failed. We have failed. I have failed. I have failed Frodo, Master Gamgee, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin, and Legolas." Gimli thought to himself, hiding the grief that lay inside him.  
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence between them. Eomer finally spoke.  
  
"Look for your friends," he said, surprising even Aragorn with such a statement.  
  
"But do not trust to hope. For it has forsaken these lands. But do not give up, Aragorn son of Arathorn; for we have yet the day that we shall draw our swords together in maybe the last battle."  
  
Aragorn's expression became soft as he replied.  
  
"And I look forward to that day, when Eomer, son of Eomund, will draw his sword with mine Anduril."  
  
  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin, the same words go to you; for you have yet to teach." Eomer said quietly, directing his glance from Aragorn to Gimli.  
  
"And I shall, Master Eomer. I shall." Gimli replied sturdy.  
  
Eomer looked to Legolas, not knowing exactly what to say to the elf who had threatened him before, to death.  
  
  
  
"I look forward to our next meeting, Legolas of Mirkwood. Hopefully, it will be less tense." Eomer said, trying to lighten the mood the best he could under the circumstances.  
  
"So do I." Legolas replied softly, turning a sad smile to Eomer.  
  
With that last word, Eomer mounted his horse, his golden hair flowing freely under his shining helm. Giving a last look to Aragorn, he sped away, over the plains of Rohan.  
  
  
  
"We have spent enough time. With our new finding of ill news, this brings my hopes down. Though, deep in my heart, I believe Merry and Pippin are alive. Let us ride to the burning and search for anything, any sign that might lead us to good news. For this day has gone terribly amiss. Come my friends! Follow me!"  
  
Aragorn quickly mounted Hasufel, though with Gimli it took longer; for dwarves were not made for riding, after all! When finally mounted, the three companions raced over the hill under the cold sun, coming ever nearer to where their hopes and fears lay with the finding of Merry and Pippin.  
  
Well, I hope you've enjoyed the 3rd chapter of "Not Idly Do the Leaves of Lorien Fall". PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, keep checking back for the NEXT CHAPTER which will be posted VERY, VERY SOON!!! Again, PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you think! Thank you!!! ^_^ 


	4. The Hobbits' Trail

When they all were mounted upon the horses, the three companions raced over the hill under the cold sun, coming ever nearer to where their hopes and fears lay with the finding of Merry and Pippin.  
  
Coming near to pile of burnings, the black smoke rose high and thick in the clean air. To the right of it, a long spear was stuck far into the ground; upon the spear was the bloody, black head of an orc. The ground lay covered with darkness smeared upon it. Black, burnt bones of the orcs and Uruk-hai lay in the burning pile and round it. The ground was trampled by the footprints of the Uruk-hai and orcs; it became confused when the hoofs of the Riddermark men's horses had come by surprise attack. It looked almost hopeless that Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli would find any sign to reassure them that Merry and Pippin survived the night before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour had passed. Nothing had been found. Gimli was upon his knees on the ground, searching through the pile of ashes and bones. The hope that remained in him was no more. Legolas stood silent, watching Gimli scuff through the ashes. He closed his eyes for a moment, praying to Galadriel that the hobbits still lived. And upon the opening of his blue, elven eyes, he discovered this had not come true.  
  
Using his axe to search the pile, Gimli heard a tinkling sound, signaling his axe was hitting something of iron. As he brushed the ashes away from it, the expression on his face changed to shock and sorrow.  
  
"It's the hobbits'..." Gimli did not finish.  
  
  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Aragorn yelled furiously as he kicked an Uruk-hai's helm a ways across the field. Proof had been found in the pile of burning bones: proof that the hobbits were dead.  
  
Legolas bowed his head in grief and said a lament for the hobbits.  
  
"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath. (Let them find peace after death.)"  
  
  
  
Aragorn bowed his head, feeling something he hadn't felt since the death of Boromir: tears. He closed his eyes. All hope was lost. Faith in the hobbits no longer existed. Aragorn shook his head from side to side, very softly whispering to words of sadness to himself. As he looked down, he opened his eyes as a single tear fell, hitting the footprints he stood in front of. He studied them for a short minute. They were small footprints; bigger than the hoofs of the horses, but much smaller than that of an orc or Uruk-hai. Aragorn's eyes widened with curiosity and a feeling he could not describe in the tongue of Men or Elves.  
  
  
  
"These are the footprints of Pippin. For his is smaller than the other one...Merry." His head turned sideways, observing the footprints with intensity.  
  
  
  
The words of Aragorn immediately caught the attention of Legolas and Gimli. They stood in their places though, so as not to get in the way of Aragorn or mess any footprints around them up.  
  
  
  
Aragorn looked up to see where the footprints lead. There were more. Aragorn sprang up from the ground.  
  
"Look here!" he shouted. "Here they were. It seems they had been tied up. They were lying down on the ground...more as thrown on their back. The Uruk-hai carried them like I thought."  
  
Aragorn looked carefully at the markings in the ground. Suddenly, he cautiously got up, following the markings and footprints, still fresh in the ground, telling what had happened.  
  
"One of them rolled over here," he said, pointing to the slid- looking markings. "Pippin...he was trying to get away, away from the battle. And he rolled here. But something else was here; a horse. He rolled under one of the men's horses. It was about to trample Pippin." Aragorn said with a pause.  
  
  
  
"But he rolled away...over here where it looks like Merry was. Merry was also tied up. But here...they must have found something to cut the cords; an orc's knife probably. After their bonds were cut..." Aragorn stopped, confused for a minute.  
  
"They crawled; but stopped here. It looks like they were caught...by an orc, their guard maybe. But they got away from it, running this was which leads to..." Aragorn's voice trailed off as his eyes saw the place to where the hobbits had gone: Fangorn Forest.  
  
I'm terribly sorry to make this chapter so short but...well, let's just say something's about to happen, something unexpected that deserves its own chapter! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY SOON!!!OH! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you! ^_^ 


	5. A Disturbance in the the Night

Aragorn's voice trailed off as his eyes saw the place to where the hobbits had gone: Fangorn Forest.  
  
  
  
"Fangorn Forest? What madness drove them into such a dark place?" Gimli asked, slight worry hidden in his voice.  
  
  
  
Aragorn stood motionless for a minute, trying to remember all the warnings he was given against going to Fangorn Forest. He did not have the time to spare, for the dark of night would soon be falling, and none of them wanted to travel through Fangorn at nighttime.  
  
  
  
"We shall rest here for the night, on the eaves of Fangorn." Aragorn said, a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
  
  
Legolas's studied the trees with his quick, elven eyes. He peered through, into the heart of the forest, it seemed. Trying to find the Fangorn's scent, he could not; alas! only the smell of orc blood was still thick in the air. He sensed the weariness that the forest felt. He could sense the pains and struggles it had survived after so many years. However, darkness was rooted deep in Fangorn's heart. A sense of threat and betrayal was hidden to only those that were one with nature, such as elves; for that is the reason why Legolas could perceive so many things by only examining with his eyes, and with his heart.  
  
  
  
The dark of night soon came. It was cold. The wind pierced through every clothing upon the bodies of the companions. Chill ran down their spine. It was a cold and empty night that they experienced. They began to take watches, Gimli starting first. But, before the others fell asleep, or what sleep they could get, small talk was made about them.  
  
"I do not like this forest at all. It has an evil feel to it. The trees look as though they would want to spring right out at us to capture and strangle us! Must we camp so camp so close, Aragorn, to its borders?" Gimli asked distressed.  
  
  
  
"The borders of Fangorn Forest are much safer than sleeping out in the land, because of the past events. Though Eomer slaughtered the band of orcs and Uruk-hai which held our friends captive, it does not mean that others of the Great Eye and Sauruman the traitor are not watching."  
  
  
  
"Well," Gimli gruffed, "at least we have a fire to keep warmth. It shall keep away any orc that comes near! And so will my axe!"  
  
  
  
"Though my heart desires warmth, I warn that the fire stay low. For there are other foul things the fire might attract besides orcs." Aragorn said as a warning.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked, interrupting the conversation, "Tell me about Fangorn Forest. Why had Celeborn warned us against the going in it? What were the tales of the forest that Boromir had heard?"  
  
  
  
"I have heard the tales in Gondor and elsewhere," Aragorn replied. "Until Celeborn's words, I had deemed them as fables told by Men that were made as true knowledge fades. I thought of asking you the same, Legolas. But, if an Elf of the wood does not know, how shall a Man answer?"  
  
"Yet you have journeyed further than I," Legolas replied, interested at the fact that Aragorn, too, did not know. "I have heard nothing of this, save songs in my own land that tell how Onodrim, Ents as Men call them, dwelt there long ago." Legolas's voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
"This forest is old. Very old. Old as even the Elves would consider."  
  
  
  
"Indeed, it is old." Aragorn replies, agreeing with the Elf's remark.  
  
  
  
"Though, something troubles my heart." Legolas said, worry sketched into his fair face.  
  
  
  
Aragorn looked up at Legolas, searching deep into his eyes. For if Legolas was the first to seek trouble in his eyes or heart, then that is what they would and could trust.  
  
  
  
"I noticed something amiss about Fangorn. What is it that burdens your mind?"  
  
  
  
"Duath uin taur (The darkness of the forest)." Legolas replied, falling back into his own tongue.  
  
  
  
"Darkness...." Aragorn pondered Legolas's words until sleep overcame him.  
  
"Gimli! You shall take first watch. Be aware! For something troubles mine and Legolas's heart. Also, don't search for any more kindle! Do not stray from here! Let the fire rather burn down! Wake me when my watch has come." Aragorn softly, but sternly said to Gimli.  
  
  
  
Almost immediately, tiredness overtook Gimli. Eventually the hours passed and the darkness grew even more. For some time, unless his eyes cheated him, the branches of the trees on the outer borders of Fangorn seemed to be reaching to the low fire, as if it was trying to find but a little warmth. Maybe because of Gimli's weariness, a slight smile came upon his face at this.  
  
  
  
The hours passed and Gimli's watch was coming to an end. As he began to get up to wake Aragorn, a shadow moved before Gimli's eyes. Then a noise, much like the footsteps of a heavy person, began to be heard in the ears of Gimli the Dwarf. He searched round him, panic coming to his heart. Suddenly, he stepped forward.  
  
I hope you're enjoying it so far! It troubles me to leave the reader at such a desperate moment, but this seemed to be the best place! WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON!!! ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	6. The Entering of Fangorn Forest

Then a noise, much like the footsteps of a heavy person, began to be heard in the ears of Gimli the Dwarf. He searched round him, panic coming to his heart. Suddenly, he stepped forward.  
  
  
  
An old man he was, bent over the staff he carried, cloaked in grey. Gimli tried to reach Aragorn to shake him, but found he could not a muscle in his sturdy body.  
  
  
  
Aragorn was awaken by the soft, but commanding beckoning of his name by Gimli. As he opened his eyes, he saw the old man, standing close, but far enough away from the fire. Only his eyes could be seen under the tattered cloaks that were wrapped about him.  
  
  
  
"Well, father," Aragorn called loudly to the stranger, "what can we do for you?" Aragorn now leapt to his feet, giving a welcoming atmosphere, but still alert at the strange coming of the old man.  
  
  
  
"Come and be warm, if you are cold!" As Aragorn strode forward, the old man suddenly stood tall, it seemed even taller than the ranger now.  
  
  
  
"A hyn an uben tanatha I faelas (For you shall receive no mercy.)," was the last words of the old man before disappeared into the shadows.  
  
  
  
Aragorn's brow creased as he stepped forward but only so that nothing was there. Were his eyes cheating him? But Gimli saw it as well. And Legolas, for he was not noticed until he spoke up the minute he saw what was amiss.  
  
  
  
"The horses!" Legolas shouted. "For they are gone!" Aragorn turned around to see that they now had lost the faithful horses of Rohan. Aragorn bowed his head, trying to find answers to his questions. Finally, after moments of thinking, he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Alas! what evil has fallen upon us! The horses we shall do without. We started our journey on foot and shall continue the same. However, a riddle has come to my mind. Surely the elder who has visited us was no friend or ally. The words he said.... 'A hyn an uben tanatha I faelas, for you shall receive no mercy.' What misfortune we have had come to us!"  
  
  
  
"The answer is clear," Gimli interrupted. "For it was Sauruman. Did not noticed he carried a staff? A staff of a wizard! Why did he not put a spell on us is what I ponder!"  
  
"Indeed." Legolas said quietly, listening to the sounds around him, becoming more aware of every movement, every motion that he saw in the shadow.  
  
  
  
"Maybe," Aragorn replied to Gimli. "But, it is not for certain. However, thanks to Gimli's watchful eyes we were saved from maybe even worse than losing our horses."  
  
  
  
For the remaining night, none slept; for they built the fire once again up, and waited for the light of dawn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, dawn came with a chill. Now having no steeds to ride, Aragorn and his companions set off into the one place which they dreaded so much: Fangorn Forest.  
  
  
  
Throughout the remaining night after the visit of the mysterious old man, they stayed up, talking and sharing fables and stories they had heard of Fangorn Forest. Soon enough, daylight broke and they were packed and ready to enter the dreaded forest.  
  
  
  
Stepping lightly, Legolas lead, followed by Aragorn, and then last came Gimli. Legolas stood for a moment, using his blue, elven eyes, searched the dark green trees and brush that surrounded them. Moss hung everywhere that was visible to the eye. The tinkling of the Entwash was becoming more clear. Though, something was out of place to Legolas. It seemed all too quiet. For Fangorn was nothing like the forests of Mirkwood. As they walked, something deep in Legolas's mind grew. He could not describe what this was that burdened his mind. It reminded of darkness. Legolas could sense some darkness that was hidden in the heart of Fangorn. However, a light filled the forest; a new light, a pure light.  
  
  
  
Aragorn watched the forest intently. On the ground, the footsteps of the hobbits were still somewhat fresh. Aragorn was right in his guess. Merry and Pippin were being pursued. An orc must have seen them when they were trying to escape. He chased them; chased right into Fangorn Forest. Aragorn was troubled by a single question: Did they escape the clutches of the orc? He could imagine the torment they may have gone through if they had been caught. Though, he did not want to see the image in his head. He knew they both still lived; he just knew it.....or was it hope that lead him to these thoughts.  
  
The only thought that Gimli possessed in head at the moment was: "Why did they HAVE to go into a forest? Especially, Fangorn Forest!"  
  
  
  
Looking ahead Legolas sensed something very strong was at hand. He stopped for a moment, observing around him. Aragorn ran to the elf to see what was wrong. Legolas immediately turned to Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Something's out there)" he said loudly, alerted now.  
  
  
  
"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Aragorn asked, his heart's pace now beginning to quicken.  
  
I hope you're enjoying it so far! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED VERY, VERY SOON! SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you! ^_^ 


	7. The Coming of an Old Friend

"Aragorn nad no ennas! (Something's out there!)", he said loudly, alerted now.  
  
  
  
"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Aragorn asked, his heart's pace now beginning to quicken.  
  
  
  
Legolas's eyes turned from left to right, widening with anxiety. His senses were now stronger than ever. Something was approaching; something strong, something wise. Aragorn now understood what Legolas was feeling. Gimli stood silent, not knowing exactly what to do until given a signal of some kind.  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn spoke softly, but commanding.  
  
  
  
Legolas motioned with his head and eyes that it was approaching. Aragorn raised his head high, looking back to Gimli. He put his hand on the sheath where Anduril lay. Pulling it out slowly, he motioned his head to Gimli. Legolas took his bow out, setting it in position to shoot an arrow. Aragorn did not move, only taking a deep breath. They all knew what was near them.  
  
  
  
"Do not let him talk. He will put a spell on us all." Aragorn said grimly, now having his hand on the grip of Anduril.  
  
  
  
With Aragorn's last words, all three took one last deep breath. With that, they all turned quickly towards the direction of their foe.  
  
  
  
"Arghhhhhhhh!" they all shouted as the turned to attack the one they feared deeply, Sauruman.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a bright light shone, blinding all three of the fellowship. An arrow flew from the bow of Legolas to their enemy and Gimli's axe was thrown in his direction. Aragorn had pulled Anduril out; and it shone brightly and blinding as the light the wizard shone. The axe and arrow were ricocheted back at the three companions. Standing in awe, Aragorn shaded his eyes as he felt the stranger watching him intently.  
  
  
  
"They are not here, the hobbits that you seek. They are safe." The stranger said in a deep, yet familiar voice.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn shouted in confusion, still blinded from the white light that the stranger emerged. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
The stranger hesitated, and only stood there, ignoring Aragorn's command.  
  
"Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled now angry.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the light dimmed and the stranger stepped forth, revealing his identity.  
  
  
  
"It cannot be," Aragorn said, his voice trailing off in astonishment.  
  
Gandalf stepped forward. Cloaked in white, he walked to Aragorn first.  
  
  
  
Gimli stood in shock, while Legolas bowed down before the wizard.  
  
"Gandalf?" Gimli asked quietly.  
  
Gandalf looked to Gimli, smiling an innocent smile.  
  
"This is impossible." Aragorn said softly. "But you fell. Gandalf, you fell in the mines of Moria."  
  
"Gandalf?" the wizard said, thinking deeply for a moment. Then a smile came upon his face once again, followed by a soft laugh.  
  
"Gandalf? That is what they used to call me." Gandalf said, a surprised look coming to his eyes.  
  
Aragorn nodded and smiled at the old wizard, his heart now felt as if a great burden had been lifted. Legolas and Gimli stared at the wizard, simple and joyous smiles upon their faces at the seeing of Gandalf again.  
  
"Gandalf the Grey," he continued, smiling as if this were the first time he had heard the name; and later, Aragorn and the rest found out the story of how that was somewhat true.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you, at the turn of the tide."  
  
  
  
Aragorn was overwhelmed. Not even thinking, he grabbed the wizard to hug him as if it were the first time they had met. Gandalf chuckled and returned the greeting. Legolas followed Aragorn's actions, and so Gimli.  
  
  
  
Aragorn finally caught up with his thoughts and asked about Gandalf's comment to them.  
  
"Gandalf, you said the hobbits were safe? How do you know? Have you seen Merry and Pippin?" he asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
"I have seen them, and talked with the young hobbits as well. They are safe, so there is no more need for worrying. I have left them in the care of Treebeard, the guardian you might say, of Fangorn. He is of the ancient race of Ents and is well trusted so do not worry."  
  
  
  
"You talked with them?" Gimli asked, interrupting.  
  
Gandalf nodded and reassured them once more that the hobbits were safe.  
  
  
  
"How is this possible Gandalf?" Aragorn now asked. "We saw you fall....we saw you fall with the Balrog." Aragorn continued, fighting back tears.  
  
Sorry to end it here, but I must! I hope you're liking it! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you! ^_^ 


	8. The Tale of Gandalf the White

"How is this possible Gandalf?" Aragorn now asked. "We saw you fall....we saw you fall with the Balrog." Aragorn continued, fighting back tears.  
  
  
  
Gandalf's soft smile now turned into a look of despair and guilt.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry," he said innocently, "I shall tell you the story of after I fell."  
  
  
  
Gandalf wearily sat down upon a stone nearby and began his tale:  
  
  
  
"As you can remember, we were trying to escape the clutches of the Balrog; myself, you Aragorn, and Legolas, Gimli, Boromir son of Denethor, the young hobbits: Meriadoc and Peregrin, and Samwise Gamgee, and." he paused for a moment, as if suddenly struck by sorrow and trying to hold back tears. After a moment he continued:  
  
"And Frodo. Suddenly, a strategy came to my mind of how to rid the evil Balrog of our presence. I came upon, in my mind, a spell to block any magic of his, and to break off the bridge of Khazad-Dum to which the Balrog stood. So, it worked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted. The Balrog steamed and stepped forward towards the wizard.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts as he watches in horror.  
  
A blazing light radiates from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge. Gandalf begins again.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!  
  
Following Gandalf's words, the Balrog strikes down on Gandalf with its flaming sword. The wizard parries the blow with Glamdring, shattering the foul creature's sword.  
  
  
  
"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf shouts furiously.  
  
  
  
The Balrog brandishes a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly.  
  
  
  
"YOU..SHALL NOT..PASS!!!"  
  
Gandalf suddenly strikes his staff onto the bridge. As the Balrog steps forward, the bridge collapses from under it and the demon plunged backward into the chasm. Gandalf, exhausted, leans upon his staff as he watches the Balrog fall; then, turns to follow the others out of the wretched place. In that split second, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and wounded about Gandalf's ankle: dragging him over the edge. Gandalf clings to the edge, straining to keep his grip. Frodo tries to go to him, but is held up by Boromir.  
  
"No, Frodo!" Boromir shouts, using what is left of his strength to restrain the hobbit.  
  
"Gandaaaaaaaaalf!" Frodo shouts, horrified at seeing the losing of his friend. Gandalf holds his grip for as long as he can, but realizes, he can no more.  
  
"Fly you fools!" he yells sternly, then disappeared over the edge into the black chasm.  
  
  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!" Frodo yells, sorrow coming to his heart, as he tries to escape the hands of Boromir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"However, not how I had expected it. I saw the Balrog fall. I did not, however, see the thong that whipped out of the abyss at me. And before I knew it, I was pulled into the dark chasm with the foul creature not too ahead of me; also, not too ahead of me was my falling sword, Glamdring."  
  
  
  
Gandalf took another pause. The light in his eyes now began to fade as he remembered the events much too clearly. Shaking his head slightly, the old wizard continued:  
  
  
  
"Falling after the Balrog, I grabbed a hold of Glamdring. Falling at great speeds, I began to slice away at the Balrog, even as it crashed and bounced off the walls of the chasm. To keep my grip on the creature, I had to take hold of its horns, hot as fire they were. Before I knew it, we both had plunged into cold water, in a deep cavern."  
  
"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Holding up Glamdring, a flash of lightning strikes the Balrog; following the lightning, Gandalf plunges the sword into the weakened Balrog. With a final cry, the Balrog had fallen from the peak and the lands, smoking, on the icy mountainside.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and each day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."  
  
  
  
Gandalf sighed and took a deep breath, signaling the ending to his tale.  
  
  
  
"Gandalf." Aragorn said, his heart mourning because of the troubles and wearies Gandalf had to face alone.  
  
  
  
Gandalf saw the distress in his companions' eyes, and decided to lighten the atmosphere. Finally, he got up off the stone slowly and broke the awkward silence.  
  
  
  
"Well," he said, "I think we've spent enough time talking for now about past events."  
  
  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and spoke finally.  
  
  
  
"What now should we do? Thanks to you, Gandalf, and Treebeard, Merry and Pippin are safe. We have not failed them, though, I do not know where our road shall lead now."  
  
  
  
Gandalf picked up his staff and gathered the remaining fellowship up. They began walking towards the forest's exit.  
  
"One stage of the journey is over and another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."  
  
  
  
Finally, they came outside to the Fangorn's eaves. He stood for a moment, observing the empty fields. Then, he whistled piercingly. Over the hill, a neighing was heard and a white horse appears from the plain, answering the call.  
  
  
  
Legolas stood staring at the horse. A smile came to his face.  
  
"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, surprised of what he saw.  
  
  
  
"Shadowfax." Gandalf said loudly, his voice booming slightly. "He's the lord of the horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."  
  
  
  
Shadowfax came to Gandalf's side standing proudly. The wizard stroked the mighty horse's nose again and again, happy that his old friend had returned to him. Finally, he mounted and just as he was about to ride off, he remembered something: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had no horse to ride! But, that was no problem. At another whistle, two horses came galloping over the fields of Rohan: Brego and Arod.  
  
  
  
He sun was midway in the blue sky as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf the White, rode over Rohan in search of the city of Rohan, where they were most needed.  
  
I hope you're liking it so far! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you! ^_^ Next chapter coming REALLY, REALLY SOON! Again, PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	9. Crossing Old Thoughts

The sun was midwas in the blue sky as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf the White, rode over Rohan, in search of the city of Edoras.  
  
  
  
As they rode, a chill wind was beginning to settle. Upon Shadowfax, Gandalf sat high and proud; his silver hair flowed freely while the wind beat upon it as Shadowfax galloped. It had been a while since Gandalf had rode, but if anyone had seen him, they'd thought he was a natural with horses. To the left of Gandalf rode Aragorn upon his trusted friend Brego. The sparkle that was once lost in the ranger's eyes had returned. He had never thought this day would have come. Only one thing was missing: Frodo and Sam. Aragorn would drift back into memories when their journey had first started; before all the sorrowful events had happened. He would think back to when they had first met at the inn of The Prancing Pony.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Moments after Frodo's disappearence, he comes back finding himself under one of the tables. Taking a breather for a minute, Frodo sits back against the table. Suddenly, a hand grabbes him, and pins him against the wall.  
  
  
  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. 'Underhill" the cloaked stranger whispered harshly, as he threw the poor hobbit up the stairs of the inn. Up the stairs the stranger opens the door to his room and tosses Frodo in it. Shutting the door behind him, Frodo quickly got to his knees and found himself enclosed in the small room with the tall, dark, unfriendly stranger.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Frodo asks, a slight quiver in his voice, his face pale as the moon.  
  
  
  
"A little more caution from you." the stranger replies grimly, "That is no trinket you carry."  
  
  
"I carry nothing." Frodo replies, alerted now.  
  
  
"Indeed." the stranger replied. With heavy footsteps, he walked to the window where the candles were lit and put them out with his fingertips.  
  
  
"I can avoid being seen if I want. But to disappear entirely," the stranger threw back his hood, now reavling his dark, weathered face, "that is a rare gift."  
  
  
"Who are you?" Frodo asks, very curious, but afraid at the same time.  
  
  
"Are you frightened?" the man asked, tilting his head a little to meet the hobbit's fearful gaze.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Not nearly frightend enough. I know what hunts you." he replied.  
  
********  
  
  
Not every memory was serious for Aragorn, though. Some were rather entertaining to him. And those are the one's he wanted to cherish the most.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Coming out of Bree, the hobbits are following Strider not too close.  
  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asks.  
  
  
"Into the Wild." Strider replies simply.  
  
  
Merry comes up to Frodo, a little worry is hidden in his eyes.  
  
  
"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's? Merry whispers.  
  
  
"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replies, his eyes directed on Strider.  
  
  
"But where is he leading us?" Sam interrupts.  
  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider says over his shoulder. "To the House of Elrond."  
  
  
A smile comes to Sam's face.  
  
  
"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaims.  
  
  
Strider stopped for a moment, surveying the land and giving the hobbits time to catch up. When he looked back, he saw them unpacking their kitchen utensils. He guessed what their minds were on, but it wasn't that hard to figure.  
  
  
"Gentlemen! We do not stop 'til nightfall." Strider said, a little impatient.  
  
  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin inquires innocently.  
  
  
"We've already had it." Strider argues with the hobbit.  
  
  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin replies back. Strider shakes his head and continues forth as Sam, Frodo, and Merry put away their things.  
  
  
"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry says jokingly to Pippin.  
  
  
"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin says frantically.  
  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Merry says in a slight sarcastic tone. Suddenly from over a bush, Strider tosses and apple and Merry catches it. He hands it to Pippin and pats him on the shoulder. Another apple flies, hitting Pippin in the head. He looks up bewildered.  
  
  
"Pippin!" Merry shouts impatiently.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Aragorn shook his head smiling, trying to rid his mind of all thoughts except of their coming to Rohan. Sometimes, it took a while for Aragorn's mind to clear everything. He did not exactly know why Gandalf picked Rohan for their next step in the long, treacherous journey. What about Gondor? They were in battle to weren't they? But, did Aragorn really want to go to Gondor, to the city of Osgiliath? After all, what was he to be afraid of? Aragorn knew what his coming to Gondor would bring. That is why he felt thankful that Gandalf chose to give his aid to Edoras.  
  
  
Aragorn wasn't the only one doing some thinking. Gimli had many thoughts in his head as he rode behind his elf friend on the back of Arod. He had slightly gotten used to riding a horse, but what WAS he doing? Dwarves are sturdy people! They need no beast to ride on! If it were up to him, the rest of the company could ride while he ran with them. But, Gandalf refused the idea, (The wizard had no time to waste and he knew Dwarves were sturdy, but they couldn't keep the pace of a horse!)  
  
  
Legolas had so many thoughts in his head, he couldn't pick just one to ponder about. Though, he still could not believe that Gandalf had come back to them. After they all saw him and the Balrog fall into the abyss, there was no possible way that he would come back. However, Legolas did not want to think about if he hadn't came back. That would just add another burden to his mind and heavy his heart.  
  
  
Finally after a weary ride, the kingdom of Edoras was right before them. Looking over the wall, Aragorn thought he saw a young woman looking to their arrival from the stairs which led to the Golden Hall.  
  
  
I hope you are liking it! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY, REALLY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! Again, the next chapter is coming SOON and PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you! ^_^ 


	10. A Wizard's Cunningness

Finally after a weary ride, the kingdom of Edoras was right before them. Looking over the wall, Aragorn thought he saw a young woman looking to their arrival from the stairs which led to the Golden Hall.  
  
  
Coming to its gates, the kingdom seemed empty. Aragorn looked round him, watching and observing the lands aside Edoras. As Brego begin to enter the gates at a slow pace, a torn, ragged flag of Edoras floated swiftly in the wind past the riders. When they all were inside, Gandalf spoke.  
  
  
"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and Sauruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."  
  
  
  
Riding to the Golden Hall, the people of Edoras gawked at the riders. A whisper was heard every now and then:  
  
  
"Who are they? What are are they doing in Edoras? Is that a dwarf and elf riding together? Is that Gandalf?"  
  
  
Gimli took notice to them and commented on their behavior.  
  
  
"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." he said sarcastically.  
  
  
Ignoring the comments, Gandalf lead them up to the Golden Hall. Dismounting their horses,Gandalf gave his companions warnings.  
  
  
"Be careful what you say." Gandalf said grimly. "Do not look for welcome here." Coming to the steps, Gandalf and the rest were stopped by guards.  
  
  
"Ah." Gandalf says, as if being relieved from waiting so long.  
  
  
"I cannot allow you before Theoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."  
  
  
Gandalf turns to the others and nods his head, signaling them to relieve theirselves of weapons. Aragorn, slowly unbuckled the sheath and instead of giving it to Hama, the main guard, he set it against the wall.  
  
  
"Here I set it," he said; "but I command you not to touch it, nor permit any other to lay hand on it. In this elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."  
  
  
Hama stood speechless, but finally after a few awkward moments spoke.  
  
  
"I shall see to your request."  
  
  
After his speech, Aragorn intimidatingly and swiftly pulled his knife out of its sheath and gave it firmly to Hama. Legolas smoothly and slickly pulled his two white knives out, handing them to Hama with no response. He did the same with his bow and quiver of arrows. Gimli roughly pulled his axe to his side and said to Hama:  
  
  
"Well, if it has Anduril to keep it company, my axe may stay here, too, without shame; now then," he said, laying his axe upon the stone beside Aragorn's sword, "if all is as you wish, let us go speak with your master." Gimli added soleomly.  
  
  
With this done, they proceed to the doors but Hama stops them once again, rather reluctantly this time.  
  
  
"You staff." he said, gesturing to Gandalf.  
  
  
Gandalf glanced at his staff with a disturbed expression upon his face.  
  
  
"Hmm?" he pondered for a moment then began again.  
  
  
"Oh. No, you wouldn't part an old man from his- walking stick?" he said innocently.  
  
  
Hama paused for a moment, but then gestures them inside. Gandalf turns quickly to Aragorn and gives a small smile and a wink. Aragorn shakes his head and smiles back, surprised slightly by the wizard's craftiness. , as they head into the hall.  
  
  
I'm SO, SO SORRY for making this chapter REALLY short, but the next one deserves its own title! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, look forward to the next chapter COMING VERY, VERY SOON!!! Also, again PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you think! Thank you! ^_^ 


	11. Releasing Theoden

Hama paused for a moment, but then gestures them inside. Gandalf turns quickly to Aragorn and gives a small smile and a wink. Aragorn shakes his head and smiles back, surprised slightly by the wizard's craftiness, as they head into the hall.  
  
  
  
Coming into the hall, a it dimly lit. Looking to his sides, Aragorn and Gimli noticed that soldiers of Theoden were following them intensely, watching their every move. Gandalf held to Legolas's arm as he made his way down the plain hall to the platform where Theoden sat, with a pale, ill-favored looking man, by his side.  
  
  
  
  
"My Lord." the pale man whispered to his king's ear. "Gandalf the Grey is coming. A herald of woe." His face wrinkled with disgust as he said "woe".  
  
  
  
Gandalf ignored his comment and spoke to Theoden.  
  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden-King."  
  
  
"He is not welcome." the pale man whispered to Theoden. Theoden moved slightly in his chair. His eyes heavy with darkness. His mind blank of only thoughts that his servant, the pale man known as Grima Wormtongue, had told him. Theoden looked old, very old, from never seeing the outside light. He looked nothing like a king.  
  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf-Stormcrow?" Theoden weakly said, insulting Gandalf as he approached him.  
  
  
Grima bent to Theoden's ear, again, whispering dark thoughts.  
  
  
"A just question, my liege." Grima rose up and spoke loudly, so all could hear.  
"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest" Grima now on the stone floor, meeting Gandalf's angry gaze.  
  
  
  
"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to band crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf grimly boomed, growing it seemed much taller over small Grima.  
  
  
Grima now noticed Gandalf's white staff and a angry expression came to his face.   
  
  
"Your staff........." Grima said, slowly backing up, still angry. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima yelled impatiently to the guards.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the guards following them sprang out to attack the trio. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas quickly took care of this. As they easily defeated the guards, Gandalf continued his business with Theoden.  
  
  
  
"Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said, now rather impatiently.  
  
  
Now seeing some of Gandalf's strength, Grima made for escape but was denied by Gimli. He knocked him to his feet, and when he tried getting away from him, Gimli replied:  
  
  
"I would stay still if I were you."  
  
  
Gandalf took a step forward to where Theoden sat .  
  
  
"I will release you from the spell." But Gandalf's words were cut short.  
  
  
Theoden began to laugh; a cruel, heartless laugh.  
  
  
"You have no powers here, Gandalf the Grey!" he shouted, laughing more. At these words, Gandalf pulled off his ragged cloak revealing a blinding, pure white, clothing.  
  
  
"Ah!" Theoden shouts.  
  
  
"I shall draw you, Sauruman, as a poison is drawn from a wound.  
  
  
Suddenly, Eowyn, Theoden's niece, rushed in. Seeing her uncle surrounded by harmful strangers, she rushed forawrd, but was stopped by Aragorn.  
  
  
"Wait." he said softly. She met his eyes, but turned quickly back to her uncle.  
  
  
Gandalf steppes forward once more, but is stopped when Theoden begins to talk again; though this time, it is not Theoden.  
  
  
"If I go, Theoden dies." Sauruman's voice was heard.  
  
  
"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf shouts back, bringing his staff before Theoden's, Sauruman's, eyes.  
  
  
"Rohan is mine!" Sauruman shouts.  
  
  
"Be gone!" Gandalf booms as he raises his staff to Theoden's eyes and releases him from the spell.  
  
  
Immediately, Theoden's face began to change. He becomes to looke much more of a younger man, the man he lost some time ago. Aragorn releases Eowyn, his eyes following her. Rushing up to her uncle, he looks deep into her eyes. She hold his face in her hands and a smile comes, as well as tears of joy.  
  
  
"I know your face.........Eowyn......Eowyn." Theoden said, a small smile upon his face.  
  
  
I hope you're enjoying the story! I'm SO SORRY to make this short but I think the next chapter deserves its own title (Also, I can swear Chapter 12 will be LONG! *_*)! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (CHAPTER 12) REALLY, REALLY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you think of it so far! Again, the next chapter will be posted VERY soon and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	12. Where is Theodred?

Aragorn released Eowyn, his eyes following her. Rushing up to her uncle, he looks deep into her eyes. She hold his face in her hands and a smile comes, as well as tears of joy.  
  
  
  
"I know your face.........Eowyn......Eowyn." Theoden said, a small smile upon his face. He grabbed her hands gently and the smile on her face grew even wider.  
  
  
  
"My lord...........Uncle." she whispered quietlyto him, tears streaming down her fair face. He looked back, smiling at his nieceand quietly replied to her.  
  
  
"Hello Eowyn, my niece."  
  
  
Eowyn couldn't stop the smiles on her face and tears coming from her eyes. She was overwhelmed by joy that her king, her uncle, had returned.  
  
  
  
"Breath the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said reassuringly, stepping before Theoden-King. The wizard nodded his head and smiled, glad to see the old Theoden had come back to life.  
  
  
  
Theoden looked up to Gandalf. He studied him for a moment, then spoke.  
  
  
"Dark my dreams have been of late" Theoden said grimly, the shadows coming upon his face.  
  
  
"You fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf paused, letting go the serious expression on his face, "if they grasped your sword."  
  
  
  
At that moment, Hama ran to his king, bringing with him, Theoden's long-forgotten sword. Theoden grasped the sword's hilt, he pulled it slowly from its sheath; much of his strength now returning. Out of its sheath, it gleamed with newness. Theoden turned his head, looking down at the frightened Grima that lay on the floor under Gimli's foot. His face now was even paler than before.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Outside of the Golden Hall, the doors were thrown open. Grima came flying out of the Golden Hall, thrown by the guards of Theoden. Hitting the stone steps, Grima looked up, blood running from his pale face from colliding with the stone. Fear and anger possessed his eyes. With a heavy breath and rattling voice, Grima begged and lied, trying to save his one, miserable life. Theoden stepped outside, now feeling alive as ever; rage blazed in his dark eyes as he saw the disgusting creature lying on his ground, in his kingdom. The people of Edoras watched intently at the event; all were silent. None dared to move as Theoden slowly approached Wormtongue.  
  
  
  
"Ah! I've only ever served you, my lord." Grima said, his voice quivering.  
  
  
"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden shouted, walking slowly to Grima, a hard grip he had on his sword.  
  
  
"Send me not from your side!" Grima begged sympathetically, his face wrinkled with fear and failure. "Please! I have only served you! I would only serve you!"  
  
  
Theoden shook his head, gritting his teeth; he felt disgusted to be in the presence of such a miserable, lying, ill creature that Grima was.  
  
  
Theoden listened no more to the words that came out of Grima's mouth. He now was in front of Grima, staring down at him in a hard glare. He raised his sword above Grima's head, signaling his death.  
  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn jumped in front him, using his strength to hold Theoden's strength and rage.  
  
  
"No, my lord!" he yelled, positioning himself between Theoden and Grima. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Aragorn looked deep into Theoden's eyes.  
  
  
Seeing his chance, Grima quickly came to his feet and fled.  
  
  
"Get out of my way!" he yelled, shoving and pushing people aside as he fled to the gate of Edoras which led out to the plains of Rohan.  
  
  
  
"Hail, Theoden, King!" Aragorn shouted; he bowed down to the ground before Theoden. Following Aragorn's actions, the people of Edoras did the same. Looking around, Theoden slightly smile at his people. He looked down at Aragorn, who was bowed before him. The king of Rohan had returned.  
  
Then at that moment, Theoden looked around, searching for something, or someone. His eyes widened as he looked round. Gandalf bowed his head: he knew what Theoden was searching for.  
  
  
"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked softly, distress and worry coming to his eyes.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Outside, Theoden stood, silent and sorrowful. Gandalf appraoched him gently, knowing the truth.  
  
  
"Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tomb of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas! that these evil days shall be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house." A silent wind blew as they stood at the grave of Theodred. Holding the flower of Simbelmyne, Theoden gently tossed it on the grave, where it lay to rest until its death comes. He did not speak for a while; he just stood there, his eyes closed, fighting back the emotions that were being roused in him.  
  
  
  
"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf said quietly. "You are not at fault on your son's death."  
  
  
  
"No parent should have to bury their child." Theoden replied sorrowfully, barely able to keep his eyes open. At that moment, tears overwhelmed him. The pain in him grew and bursted. He began to weep hard, no being able to stop himself. Theoden tried to cover his face, but it did not matter. Nothing could help him. Nothing could bring his son back. And what made it even worse, he was not there to see the last days of his son; all because of Grima. Grima was part of the reason why Theodred was dead. If he hadn't been tricked and put under Sauruman's spell, Grima would have never been there. Because of Grima and Sauruman, orcs roamed freely across Rohan, his kingdom. Because he was under Sauruman's spell, Theodred went to fight for his father's country, to fight the orcs and Uruk-hai off his father's land. Because of Grima and Sauruman, Theodred was brutally hurt and later died. Theoden raged with anger, but sorrow overtook him all.  
  
  
  
Gandalf had nothing more to say. He could say nothing more to ease the pain that Theoden felt. Looking round him, everything was quiet. But at that moment, something caught his eye. In the distance, a horse came wearily walking to the hill and stopped. Upon the back of the horse sat two children. A small girl was at the front of the saddle, and a young boy at the back. At the moment of the horse stopping, the young boy lingered to the side, and then fell from the horse.  
  
  
I hope you liked the 12th chapter of my story! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR! Thank you! ^_^ 


	13. Edoras is Emptied

In the distance, a horse came wearily walking to the hill and stopped. Upon the back of the horse sat two children. A small girl was at the front of the saddle, and a young boy at the back. At the moment of the horse stopping, the young boy lingered to the side, and then fell from the horse.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
Inside the Golden Hall, Theoden sat upon his throne in deep though, looking at the two children that came to them this afternoon. The young boy, Eothain, hurriedly ate his food as he sat quietly beside his younger sister, Freya, who looked quite frightened. Eowyn bent to them, offering more food and filling their hearts with a warmness. But, she rose quickly, a grim expression upon her face.  
  
  
  
"They had no warning." Eowyn said aloud, looking to her uncle with a desperate look on her face. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick and cot."  
  
  
Eowyn looked down at the two children and suddenly the little girl spoke.  
  
  
"Where's momma?" she asked, her voice quivering and tears coming to her eyes.  
  
  
Eowyn quietly hushed her and waited for a reply from Theoden.  
  
  
"This is but a taste of the terror Sauruman will unleash." Gandalf said, concentrating his eyes upon Theoden who sat unmoved. "All the more potent he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the women and children." At that moment, Gandalf grabbed the arm of Theoden's throne-chair hard, and continued grimly. "You must fight."  
  
  
  
"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn interrupted. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."  
  
  
  
"They will be three hundred leagues from here." Theoden replied wearily. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people." He rose from his chair walking to the door. He stopped for a moment and began again. "I will not risk open war."  
  
  
  
"Open war is upon you," Aragorn said, breaking from his smoking pipe, "whether would risk it or not."  
  
  
"When last I looked," Theoden said, a slight anger in his voice, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."  
  
  
  
Aragorn met the angered glare of Theoden and did not turn away; it was Theoden who first broke it. Legolas stood against the wall, many thought circling round in his head.  
  
  
"No," he said do quietly that even the ranger couldn't hear. "Aragorn is not king of Rohan. He is king of Gondor: a much important city."  
  
  
  
"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, now rising to his feet.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Outside in the kingdom of Edoras, Hama is heard shouting to the people.  
  
  
"By the order of the king, the city must empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep! Do not burden yourself with treasures! Take only what provisions you need!"  
  
  
The people began to panic but were quickly calmed and did what their king said. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas walked together to where their horses were kept.   
  
  
"Helm's Deep!" Gimli shouted. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?"  
  
  
"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn replied quickly. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."  
  
  
"There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf interrupted grimly. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf now directed all his thoughts to Aragorn. He pulled him aside and began again.   
  
  
"He will need you before the end there, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." He looked deep into Aragorn's eyes.  
  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and replied.  
  
  
"They will hold."  
  
  
"The Grey Pilgrim." Gandlaf said, now coming to Shadowfax in its stable. "That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men have walked this earth and now, I have no time." he paused for a moment as he mounted his horse. "Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look for my coming. At the first light of the fifth day at dawn, look to the East."  
  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and opened the gate for Gandalf's leave.  
  
  
"Go." his last words to the Grey Pilgrim before he and Shadowfax shot through the stable to th gate of Edoras.  
  
  
********  
  
  
In the Golden Hall, Eowyn packed her provisions for Helm's Deep. Opening a chest, she cmes upon a sword. Taking it in her hands, she paused for a moment. Then, swiftly did a few quick movements with it. She held herself for moments. As she swings it around, her blow is parried by Aragorn's knife. Her eyes widened and her breath quickens as she lowers it.  
  
  
"You have some skill with a blade." he says, looking at her intensly.  
  
  
"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Eowyn replied, now turning away from Aragorn, continuing with the packing.  
  
  
"What do you fear, my lady?" he asked softly.  
  
  
She met his eyes and replied quickly.  
  
  
"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."  
  
  
"You are a daugter of kings." Aragorn said, stepping closer to her, still staring into her bright eyes. "A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate."  
  
  
I am going to end "Not Idly do the Leaves of Loiren Fall" at this chapter. If you would like to find out about what happens after they all leave Eodoras and the Battle of Helm's Deep, I have another fiction named "The Becoming of a King" and even though it is more from the point of view of Aragorn, it still goes through the battle and afterwords. So, if you want to check out what happens after Edoras is emptied, read "The Becoming of a King": my first Lord of the Rings fiction! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Look for more of my stories coming soon! ^_^ 


End file.
